


Comfort your man

by queergraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal calls Will darling, Hurt/Comfort, I don't like writing coming out scenes very much, M/M, Menstruation, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Graham, hannibal could also be trans too :), hannibal probably didn't know he was trans at first, he just figures it out, not established hannigram, will is bleeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergraham/pseuds/queergraham
Summary: Short cope fic that I don't feel like continuing rnHannibal hasn't seen Will a bit. He checks on him. No graphic descriptions of mensuration here. no transphobia or dysphoria <3*sorry if formatting is wierd, idk how formatting works
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 93





	Comfort your man

Hannibal knocked on the door. The comfortingly familiar scent of wolf trap wrapped around his head. He was concerned for Will. He hadn't as much as seen the man in nearly a week. He waited for a response for a few moments. He knocked once again.

"Will?" He called for a response.

...

"Come in." A voice called back, muffled by the distance and walls of the cozy home. 

Hannibal turned the doorknob slowly and silently. He gently pushed the door inwards. He walked in on the unkempt wooden floor. He was a bit surprised by the lack of barking dogs. Then he remembered that he urged Will to hire a walker to help relieve some stress from his life, which Will begrudgingly did. 

He looked around the room. His eyes landing on Will, spread out on his small dingy couch. He was under a fuzzy blanket. The small side table held a bottle of water along with a pill bottle and other miscellaneous items. Garbage, such as candy wrappers and empty water bottles and such littered the floor.

Will looked back at Hannibal. He studied Will for a moment, trying to decipher what was wrong. 

"Will. It's good to see you, I was starting to worry. It seems you have been shut in." Hannibal finally said.

"Hm. No need to worry." Will said, simply.  
Hannibal, seemingly unconvinced, continued to look Will all over.  
"What's wrong, Will? Why haven't I seen you? Are you ill?" He questioned.  
"I guess you could say that." Will replied, resting a palm over his belly.

He had a heating pad over his lower abdomen. Hannibal hadn't noticed this until now. 

"Well, I apologize for barging in." Hannibal said, realizing his mistake now.   
"No." Will said.  
"Don't leave. Could you stay a little?" He continued.  
Hannibal's expression changed slightly, surprised by Will's words.  
"Of course, Will. Is there anything I can do?" Hannibal complied.  
Will beckoned Hannibal with a movement of an arm. Hannibal walked over, kneeling to the side of Will.   
"Just sit with me?" Will's voice was soft and slightly pained.  
"Of course." Hannibal said sincerely, his tone was caring.  
After a few moments, Hannibal gently reached out a hand to feel Will's forehead. Will closed his eyes and leaned in slightly. His forehead was a bit damp and warm. His fingers moved a few bits of hair from Will's face.   
"Mhm. It hurts." Will sighed.  
"I know, Will." Hannibal said slowly. He held his cheek.  
Will tensed up for a moment. His breath stifled and he let out a low pained grumble.  
"It's okay, my boy." Hannibal reassured him, with a bit more than a tinge of sweetness in his voice.

He rubbed Will's cheek with his thumb. He pressed his thumb over the creases at the end of Will's pressed shut eye. Will's breathing grew more labored. His fingers clenched on his belly. Hannibal quickly reached out a hand over Will's. His hand was warm on Will's belly. 

Will whined a little. He didn't really care if he embarrassed himself at this point. Hannibal nudged Will's head to the side so he would rest in his collarbone. Will inhaled and admittedly felt comforted by Hannibal's smell and warmth. He groaned into Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal winced at the vibrations, he felt for Will in this moment. Hannibal pressed his eyes shut and held him close. 

Will huffed and strained against Hannibal.   
"It hurts." He whined once again.

"I know, darling." Hannibal said after a beat. He held Will as close as he could. He knew Will's eyes were starting to get wet.   
"I want it to stop." Will cried.  
This broke Hannibal's heart. His eyebrows furrowed as he frowned. He stroked the back of Will's hair. 

"Oh, I know baby." He said.


End file.
